1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a towel specifically designed to prevent splashing of liquids behind a sink.
Millions of people dread performing common household tasks, such as laundry, dishes and cleaning the surrounding area of a sink, because of the time and energy they consume. In today's fast paced society, few individuals have a great deal of leisure time and even a smaller amount of time for chores. One area of the house that people dread cleaning is the sink and surrounding area. As the sink is used by all members of the household each day for brushing teeth, washing hands, shaving, or doing ones hair and makeup, it tends to get dirty rather quickly.
2. Prior Art
A few types of splash-guard apparatuses have been introduced. Two that provide a means for protecting a bathroom sink and surrounding area fall short of practicality. U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,103 to Kliebert (1988) shows a translucent plastic or glass splash guard that sits on countertop, behind sink & over the faucet fixtures. When certain hygienic acts are performed (brushing teeth, washing hands, shaving, etc.) and completed, the faucet and fixtures and areas to the left and right of the sink remain messy. One would have to additionally clean the translucent plastic or glass apparatus separately multiplying the household chores.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,708 to Mulaw (2001) discloses a faucet splash guard that consists of a free standing unit that contains a rear wall, two side walls and shelves. This structure although providing added storage space, is cumbersome and also would require cleaning after sink usage. This does not decrease the amount of household chores, however adds to it.
Other types of splash guard devises have been proposed—for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,762,062 to Barton (1956), U.S. Pat. No. 2,635,253 to Kirvay (1953) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,564,398 to Trott (2003). Although functional in their own right, do very little to reduce the amount of splashing of liquid-like substances onto vanity, mirror and surrounding sink areas. Therefore, said inventions do little to decrease the frequency of cleanings in those areas. In addition, these devises offer few, if any, alternative uses.